<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank You! by Wasabee (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438625">Thank You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasabee'>Wasabee (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wasabee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh gosh it's been so long since I've been on here there's all sorts of new stuff in the editing section.</p><p>Anyway, I just wanted to write a small something... I don't know if it'll be taken down or if I'll get a warning for posting something that isn't fandom related but I see a lot of tutorials and stuff that are certainly not fandom related at all so it should be okay, right? I don't know how many people will see this either, but if it reaches you then...</p><p>Thank you ever so much for reading my fanfiction and, especially those in the DSP fandom who have been absolute stars, and those who read my Lifetime series (which is a series I still hold very near and dear to my heart). Writing fanfiction was something I greatly enjoyed for a few years of my life and helped me find out that I had a passion for writing that I have never looked back on, as well as helping me through some pretty rough times, and make some new friends who I cherish to this day. Not only that, but I've enjoyed being a nerdy disappointment to my parents as well.<br/>
Sadly with university and other things I've had less time to write, and when I do I want to work on my original content, as well as not enjoying writing fics as much as I used to do. I've had to let go of a lot of requests which I feel awful about since I don't like going against my word, but I cannot express how much of a blessing it has been seeing people enjoy my fics over the years, to the point that people would willingly come to ask me to write. Especially that really shady request in my dms (you know I'm talking about you, fellow idiot). There isn't much really for me to say other than ramble on like Satanick trying to list all the reason's why he loves Ivlis, but I really just wanted to say thank you and wish everyone who sees this a happy life, hope that you're well, and again (would you believe it) I cannot thank you enough for all your support over the years! </p><p>And it wouldn't be good last message if I didn't leave some cheesy message so...</p><p>Follow your dreams and do what makes you happy, no matter how much life may kick you or how hard things get. You are worth more than you may think, so keep on dancing and reading those fics! </p><p>I really cannot express how much this time has meant to me and how much I appreciate each and every one of you who have stopped by to read, comment or even just leave a passing kudo.</p><p>Lots of love, HandMonsters, Wasabee and all the other names I've gone by 💖✨🌺</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>